


Uncle Thor

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [85]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Parenthood, Sif - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are eager for a certain Asgardian to visit, and to visit Asgard themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Thor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta, so apologies for any mistakes  
> The Avengers belong to Marvel and not to me :( I only created the OCs
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 13, Elijah & Henry are 10, Jacob is 9, Oliver and Alexis are 5, Emmett and Cecelia are 4, Lucinda is 1 month old, Pepper is 8 months and Natasha is 4 months pregnant**
> 
>  
> 
> There is a poll about a (way way) future chapter over on my FF account: https://www.fanfiction.net/~fromanoff13 if anyone wants to go and vote?

“Uncle Tor?”

Thor had to smile at the mispronunciation of his name, Cecelia had been calling him that since she could speak, and still called it him now three years later

“What is it little one?”

“Uncle Tor when is Emmett’s Aunty Sif gonna come see us again?”

“I don’t know, Princess. Would you like her to visit soon?”

Cecelia nodded enthusiastically; red curls bobbing and blue eyes shining with excitement. She was the only Barton girl with blue eyes and they shone so brightly; they suited her perfectly.

“She will be most pleased to hear you wish to see her”

“Why does Emmett have an Aunty Sif and I don’t?” she asked, climbing up onto her uncle’s knee

“Well... Erm...”

Thor watched as his niece waited patiently for an answer

“I’m sure Lady Sif would be honoured if you wished to call her your Aunt” Thor answered finally

“Really?! Sif can be my Aunty too?!”

Thor had never know a child so easily excited as Cecelia, and her reactions never failed to make him smile

“Of course my little Angel; Sif would be proud to call you her niece”

Cecelia squealed slightly; “I’m gonna go tell Lexie!” she shouted, jumping from his lap and skipping off down the hall

“What’s got her so excited?” Natasha asked, dodging her daughter

“When’s she ever not?” Pepper teased, and Thor laughed

“She wishes for Lady Sif to visit again” 

Sif had visited the tower the previous month when Thor’s daughter Lucinda had been born. The kids had all fallen in love with her, but none more than Cecelia

“Oh she’s been asking me and Clint every day when she’ll be coming back” Natasha informed the others

“Does that mean I’m not her favourite anymore?” Pepper asked jokingly, sitting heavily down on the sofa beside Thor

"Mommy" Alexis shouted, running down the hallway with Cecelia hot on her heels

"What is it Lex?"

"When Sif comes to visit can she stay with us?"

"фейерверк, I don't think there's room on our floor" Alexis frowned, but nodded; knowing her Mom was right

"Uncle Tor, one day can I come to Asgard with you?" Cecelia asked with wide eyes,, she'd spend the whole of yesterday listening to Emmett talk about his other home and she was desperate to see it

"I don't see why you cannot accompany us one day" he told her with a smile, glancing over to Natasha and adding "As long as it is okay with your parents"

"Oh me too! Please Uncle Thor?" Alexis asked, running over to his side

"I want to come too!" Oliver shouted, joining them from the kitchen

"Please" Alexis added for him and Oliver smiled gratefully at her before turning his best grin to his uncle; a smile that resembled his dad to perfectly

"Wow you're going to have your hands full" Pepper informed him as Emmett ran in and threw himself at his dad and Jane followed, cradling a crying baby who she passed to Thor before taking the seat next to Natasha 

Thor looked at the three hopeful faces of his nieces and nephew and found himself smiling


End file.
